15 Czerwca 2003
TVP 1 6.30 Czas relaksu 6.50 Przystanek Unia 7.40 Skoda Auto Grand Prix MTB − relacja z wyścigu rowerów górskich 8.05 Rodzina Leśniewskich − serial pol. 8.35 Siódme niebo − serial USA 9.25 Teleranek 10.00 Od przedszkola do Opola: Gość programu − Lonstar 10.50 Myślisz o kimś? − Wybierz teledysk! 12.00 Anioł Pański − transmisja modlitwy 12.20 Książki na wiosnę 12.25 Tydzień 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Co Pani na to? 13.35 70 urodziny Koziołka Matołka − reportaż 14.00 Trochę kultury 14.25 Dzieciaki do wynajęcia − komedia USA 15.55 Czas na dokument − BBC w Jedynce: Wędrówki z bestiami − serial ang. 16.30 Studio sport: Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny 17.40 Śmiechu warte 18.05 Lokatorzy − serial TVP 18.35 Jak to melodia? − quiz muzyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kubusiowe opowieści − serial USA 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 20.01 Pogoda 20.15 Tygrysy Europy II − serial TVP 21.10 Festiwal Piosenki Skocznej 21.50 Czas na dokument: Noc poślubna − ale kino − telenowela dok. 22.15 Losowanie audiotele 22.25 Uczta kinomana: Żona rzeźnika − film USA 0.10 Studio sport − Memoriał Janusza Kusocińskiego 0.40 Uczta kinomana: Witajcie w Woop Woop − film ang.−austral. 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Film dla niesłyszących: Czterdziestolatek − 20 lat później − serial TVP 7.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Film fabularny 8.50 Smaki Europy 9.00 Śniadanie muzyczne mistrzów 10.00 Nie tylko dla komandosów − reportaż 10.25 Smak Europy 10.35 National Geographic proponuje: Rywale z Yellowstone − serial USA 11.05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 11.30 Smak Europy 12.45 Żandarm i policjantki − komedia franc. 13.45 Smak Europy 14.00 Familiada − teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 15.00 Szansa na sukces: Arka Noego − dzieciom 16.00 Na dobre i na złe − serial TVP 16.55 Delegacja: Postscriptum 17.20 Dwa teatry 17.30 7 dni świat 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 Święta wojna − serial TVP 19.30 Tylko futbol − magazyn sportowy 20.00 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: Ballada o hydrauliku (3) 20.50 Dwa teatry 21.00 Dziewczęta z Ośrodka 21.30 Smaki ciemności − talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport−telegram 22.28 Pogoda 22.35 Dwa teatry 22.50 Kino Teatralne Dwójki: Rajski ogródek 0.00 Dwa Teatry 0.10 Kocham kino na bis: Krajobraz po bitwie − dramat pol. 1.50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Mop Man 7.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 7.30 Magazyn religijny 8.00 Casper - serial anim. 8.25 Smocze opowieści (23) - serial animowany 8.55 Hugo - pr. dla dzieci 9.30 Power Rangers 3 - serial fantastyczny 10.00 PopIista 11.00 Słoneczny patrol 8 (162): Powrót - serial 12.00 W imię wolności - film przygodowy, USA 1976 13.50 Czarny pies czy biały kot - talk show 14.50 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 15.25 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Prognoza pogody 16.05 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 16.40 9 niezwykłych tygodni - wydanie specjalne - serial nowej generacji 17.40 Zwariowana planeta - program rozrywkowy 18.10 Wlesio Szoł - program rozrywkowy 18.45 Informacje, Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 V.I.P. 2 (36) - serial 20.10 Rodzina zastępcza (138) - serial komed. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 0.10 Niezła sztuka 0.40 Magazyn sportowy 2.40 Muzyka na bis 5.00 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Kapitan Planeta (16, 17/52) - serial animowany 8.55 Przygody Animków (59/96) - serial anim. 9.20 Kapitanowie zuchy - film przygodowy, USA 1994 11.10 Młody Einstein - komedia, Australia 1988 13.00 We dwoje - teleturniej 14.15 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.45 Golfiarze - komedia, USA 1980 16.45 Akademia policyjna (11/26) - serial komediowy 17.45 Chwila prawdy - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy 20.30 SeXtet - Finał - prograrn rozrywkowy 21.35 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.05 Superwizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.35 Nie do wiąry - opowieści niesamowite 23.05 Noktowizjer - magazyn dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 0.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 0.40 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6.10 Mapety i ich goście (2) - serial dla dzieci 6.40 Alicja w krainie czarów (40) - serial animowany 7.10 Balzac, cz. 1 - film biograficzny, Francja-Włochy-Niemcy 1999 9.10 Alicja w krainie czarów (41) - serial animowany 9.40 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza (32) - serial animowany 10.10 Johnny i Clyde - film familijny, USA 1995 12.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 13.00 MODNA MODA - MAGAZYN O MODZIE 13.30 NA topie - wywiad 14.00 Zaczarowana pozytywka - film fantastyczny, USA-Kanada 1995 16.00 Sklep Mopatopa (9) - serial dla dzieci 16.30 Hoboczaki (28) - serial 17.00 KOT czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 18.00 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 19.00 Parada oszustów - komedia, USA 1999 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 REPORTER - program reporterski 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Agencja bezprawia - thriller, USA 1996 0.20 Ponad prawem - film akcji, Hongkong 1987 2.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 2.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 2.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6:10 Telesklep 7:55 Sylwan 8:45 Luzaki i kujony (14/18): se- rial 9:35 Nauka jaz- dy: serial 10:05 Trele morele 11:05 Bi- twa wśród gwiazd: film 13:05 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda (13/26): serial 14:05 Krótka piłka (2/4): serial 14:35 Legendy kung fu (11/22): serial 15:35 Kochane kłopoty (20/21): serial 16:35 Nieugięty Luke: film 19:05 Klient (18/20): serial 20:00 Polowanie na Claude'a Dallasa: film 21:55 Rodzina Soprano (9/13): serial 23:05 Co za tydzień 23:35 Ucieczka ze strefy śmier- ci: film 1:25 Krwawe cięcie: film 2:50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.45 Oberek − program Agnieszki Arnold 8.05 Folkogranie − Inna Polska − reportaż 8.15 M jak miłość − serial TVP 9.05 Słowo na niedzielę 9.10 Cny język Polaków 9.40 Simba, król zwierząt − film franc.− wł. 10.00 Teleharce 10.45 Z kapitańskiego salonu − magazyn 11.05 Złotopolscy − telenowela TVP 12.00 Anioł Pański − transmisja modlitwy 12.20 Niedzielne muzykowanie 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.05 Janosik − serial TVP 14.55 Maciaszkowo − reportaż 15.15 Od arii do piosenki − Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza − koncert 16.00 Biografie: Już nie mogę przestać być damą 16.40 Złota płyta Roda Stewarda 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sportowy Express 17.25 Dziennik telewizyjny 17.40 M jak miłość − serial TVP 18.25 Kochamy polskie seriale − teleturniej 18.50 Zaproszenie − program krajoznawczy 19.15 Dobranocka: Noddy − serial ang. 19.30 Wiadomości 19.51 Sport 20.01 Pogoda 20.05 Wieczór z Jagielskim − talk show 20.45 Przedwiośnie − serial TVP 21.30 Benefis Włodzimierza Korcza 22.45 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej XXIV Wrocław 2003 − „Wystarczy być” − piosenki Magdy Czapińskiej 23.35 Panorama 23.55 Sport − telegram 23.59 Pogoda 0.10 M jak miłość − serial TVP 1.00 Simba, król zwierząt − serial franc.−wł. 1.30 Wiadomości 1.49 Sport 1.57 Pogoda 2.00 Wieczór z Jagielskim − talk show 2.40 Biografie: Już nie mogę przestać być damą 3.20 Maciaszkowo − reportaż 3.35 Zaproszenie − program krajoznawczy 3.55 Janosik − serial TVP 4.45 Książki z górnej półki − magazyn 4.55 Tam gdzie jesteśmy: Tęskniłeś tyle lat 5.30 Z kapitańskiego salonu − magazyn 5.45 Książki z górnej półki: Książka dla dzieci − magazyn 6.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Bydgoszcz 6.30 Mordziaki (1/7) - serial animowany prod. polskiej 7.05 Książka dla dzieci 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 7.45 Zbliżenia 8.00 Msza święta - transmisja z kościoła św. Mikołaja w Bydgoszczy 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier z prognozą pogody 9.45 Sprawa na dziś (7/10) - serial obyczajowy TVP 10.15 Czaka Zulu (2/10) - serial historyczny prod. brytyjskiej 11.30 Kurier z prognozą pogody 11.45 Z Wałęsą na rybach 12.00 Tele motor sport 12.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 12.45 Historia nieodległa - program pod red. Mariusza Guzka 13.00 Środek świata - widowisko publicystyczne Katarzyny Marcysiak 13.25 Podteksty - program kulturalny pod red. Katarzyny Marcysiak 13.45 Okolice - program Tomasza Groneta o problemach wsi i miasteczek 14.00 Rafał Rykowski zaprasza - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Bądź zdrów! - magazyn społeczny 15.00 Mowa polska - teleturniej 15.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 15.45 Muzyczny kram - program muzyczny Grzegorza Kopcewicza 16.05 Wyzwania dla gospodarki - program gospodarczy pod red. Marka Mikielewicza 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 16.45 Odcienie sukcesu - program publicystyczny 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 18.00 Zbliżenia 18.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 18.40 Polska Liga Koszykówki - VI mecz finału 20.30 Kurier 20.45 Studio Pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Służewiec 2003 - relacja z wyścigów konnych 21.30 Kurier i prognoza pogody 21.45 Zbliżenia 22.00 Sport weekend 22.30 Kurier 22.40 Kurier sportowy 22.55 Studio Pogoda 23.05 Telekurier nocą - magazyn informacyjno - sensacyjny 0.00 Klub Filmowy Trójki: "Generał" - film prod. irlandzkiej 2.00 Zakończenie programu TV1 09.00 Onder de zomerhemel 10.00 Eucharistieviering 11.00 De zevende dag 12.30 Half uur natuur 13.00 Journaal 13.30 Weerbericht 13.35 My life as a fairy tale 16.25 Home improvement 16.50 Muziekclips 17.10 Vlaanderen vakantieland 17.55 Kom op tegen kanker-iournaal 18.00 Journaal 18.10 De rode loper 18.30 Gentse waterzool 19.00 Journaal 19.40 1000 Zonnen & garnalen 20.00 Weerbericht 20.05 Schone schijn 20.35 De Lage Landen 21.20 De Pappenheimers 22.10 Baantjer 22.55 Journaal laat 23.10 Weerbericht 23.13 Herhalingen journaal en weerbericht Canvas 07.00 Disney festival 07.30 Tweenies 07.50 Liegebeest 08.05 Richard Scary 08.30 Bassie en Adriaan 09.00 Samson & Gert 10.00 Disney festival 10.30 Kokteel 10.45 Eurosong for kids 11.00 David Copperfield en het geheim van de kaasfabriek 17.30 CANVAS 17.30 Wereldbeker mountainbike 18.00 Hopla 18.05 Musti 18.10 Allemaal beestjes 18.15 De hopeloze heks 18.45 De Oehoes 19.10 Vliegende start 20.00 CANVAS 20.00 Terzake zondag 21.00 OverLeven 21.40 Confidenties in de Provence 22.20 Het programma van de ERTS 22.40 Het programma van de ICU 23.20 Formule 1 01.25 Panorama 02.10 Doorlopende herhaling De zevende dag Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Bydgoszcz z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canvas z 2003 roku